


Flame Hands

by Improvised_DnD_Fandom_Source



Category: Improvised Dungeons & Dragons
Genre: F/F, FIRST FIC IN THE FANDOM!!, and an exciting dream thrown in because i didn't feel like writing any more, i'm jumpstarting this fandom one terrible trope at a time, let's start with meeting at a bar..., take a fucking sip babes, with some enemies-to-lovers elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improvised_DnD_Fandom_Source/pseuds/Improvised_DnD_Fandom_Source
Summary: As a follower of Sune, Lilliana loves love, but she doesn't always get it herself. Will the possibility of romance distract her from her beloved Goddess?





	Flame Hands

Lilliana entered the bar cautiously, one hand on her bag of gold, the other pushing the scoundrels and rogues in her way. She was not typically one to partake in such libations, but she reasoned that the past week had been very difficult for her; she deserved a break.

“Ah, Lilliana!” the barkeep said, reaching for a mug. “The usual for you, then?”

Lilliana balked. “Excuse me, but I don’t appreciate your insinuation that I frequent this establishment often enough to have a _usual_.”

The barkeep narrowed his eyes. “Look, miss. Every weekend, you come in here, buy a pint of mead, and complain about your shitty week. You think you’re the only one who’s got problems? Last week, my son died of dysentery, and two days ago, a witch put a curse on me. Now, do you want your drink or not?”

“…Yes,” Lilliana muttered. Once she’d gotten her drink, she cast a dirty look at the barkeep and made her way to an isolated table in the corner. She took a long sip of her drink as she thought about the hard-knock life she lived as a follower of Sune. 

The goddess of love and femininity, Sune called her followers to ignite the spark of romance in worthy couples. But Lilliana had yet to feel that spark for herself. Sure, her devotion to Sune was unwavering and intense, but never were her feelings reciprocated. This left Lilliana feeling alone, cold, and isolated.

“Well, well… What do we have here?”

A taunting, terrible voice shook Lilliana out of her reverie. Instantly, she knew who it belonged to: Malvolia, the most evil Teifling Sorceress in all the land. 

“What do you want, Malvolia?” Lilliana asked.

“Am I not allowed to make conversation?” Malvolia asked, with a suspiciously benign air. “After all, we do know each other… intimately…” Here, her tone turned darker, a hunger appearing in her eyes. 

Even as she flushed bright pink, Lilliana couldn’t help but smirk at the memories she had of that night she and Malvolia had spent together. Soon, though, she regained her composure. 

“That was a long time ago, Malvolia. I’m devoted to Sune now.”

Malvolia scoffed. “Oh, right. Your precious goddess. Well, I don’t mean to offend you, sweetheart, but all the old gods? Are dead.” She leaned in closer, a menacing glint in her eyes. “And I killed them.”

“You and your boasting,” Lilliana scolded– although, she secretly wondered if Malvolia’s claims were true. _That could be why Sune hasn’t answered my prayers lately,_ she thought. 

“Do you doubt my strength?” Malvolia replied. 

“Oh, of course not, my liege,” Lilliana said, miming a bow. 

Malvolia’s eyes shone dangerously. “I’ll give you one more chance to re-evaluate your tone, Elf.”

“And then what?” Lilliana challenged.

“Oh, I bet you’d like to know…”

Lilliana finally stood up from her seat, hoping her height would make Malvolia consider backing off. But instead, the fire in her eyes intensified. Malvolia took a step forward, pushing Lilliana’s back against the wall. The Elf’s heart raced, her palms sweaty. She started to worry that Malvolia was serious, that she would sacrifice her chance at redemption to put her in her place.

But instead of attacking, Malvolia instead crashed her lips against Lilliana’s in a rough, heated kiss. Lilliana reciprocated instinctively, but when her mind caught up with her body, she had to push Malvolia away.

“I can’t… Sune…”

“Is Sune here right now?” Malvolia asked.

“She’s, like, a goddess, so…”

“Well, goddess or not, I’d like to see her try and stop me.” Malvolia took Lilliana’s face in her hands, kissing her even harder. This time, Lilliana could do nothing but obey as Malvolia slipped her tongue inside her mouth and hitched one of Lilliana’s legs around her waist. 

For a precious moment, Lilliana was free from her feelings of unrequited devotion for her goddess. She whined, tipping her head back and allowing Malvolia the chance to nip at the sensitive skin of her neck with sharp teeth. She reveled in the slide of their bodies against each other, the feeling of Malvolia’s hands as they wandered, hot and curious, over her skin. They broke away, panting, looking into each other’s eyes. Malvolia opened her mouth–

Lilliana jerked awake in bed, covered in cold sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> future lines that WILL go in this fic: "You cast Flame Hands..... ON MY HEART."


End file.
